


Rebirth

by LotharWinchester



Series: Aiden's Adventures [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Established Relationship, FtM Dragonborn, M/M, Multi, Transgender Dragonborn, dovahzhul usage, possible overuse of Dovahzhul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden grasps his defeat of Alduin and the gift the Gods and Daedra have given him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all my fanfics, this is one of the most personal for me. I decided to use one of my Dragonborn characters I based mostly off of myself... including being Trans. I just want to say thank you in advance for reading and if you have any suggestions/ things you want to see in later fics please tell me. this fic is currently unbetaed and I don't own Skyrim, only my OC Dragonborn.

_"hi los tarvoknaak fah pentaar Dovahkiin"_

Aiden choked as he palmed the fresh snow in search of something to hold on to. Akatosh’s words slowly mulled in his head as he continued to struggle for air.  Alduin had been defeated. 

 _"and I did it."_  he felt the awe slip through his newly formed body. He had already slain the First in a heavy battle in the Summit of Apocrypha. He chuckled internally at the thought of the First silenced by his recent feat.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as his hearing gradually returned. Dragons shouted as they flew around High Hrothgar, celebrating the defeat of one brother and the rebirth of another.  Once they shouted his title, they took flight to return to their burial mounds to live out their days. Until he came for them.

He could feel Paarthurnax’s  heat as the old dragon stood over his limp body to shield him from the harsh wind and falling snow. 

"nox hi Paarthurnax" Aiden coughed as he started to flex his muscles. Every bone he moved cracked with their first movements. 

"Hermaeus Mora lost ofan hi yun laas" Paarthurnax breathed out as he kept his gaze to the sky. "Drey rah zeylum, mal dov?"

"Akatosh forgave me. Talos accepted and Mara gave the first blessing." He tried to remember the nine divine’s conversation about him as he hastily tried to draw breath in Sovngarde.  "The Nine answered my prayers and allowed the only one who could to do it to make me whole."

Paarthurnax slowly moved away as Aiden sat up. His once five foot three frame now came to a heavily muscled six foot four build. His shaved head sported a tuft of blond hair in the start of a new mohawk. Herma Mora had said his children and friends would recognize him and he hoped the Daedra was telling the truth. He lost track of how many nights he’d prayed to the Divines for this chance. For this change in his life. He would never truly know why they had given him the curse of the wrong body to begin with. Although, he had his suspicions.

He did not regret his children.  They had given him joy and hope when he thought he had personally run dry. Thiemo took after Brynjolf’s thievery and cunning while Emmerich took after Vilkas in brute strength and book smarts. He was glad that the boys had also retained most of their other Father's looks and not his own. The only thing they shared was an aptitude for magic and  Heterochromic eyes. They were fierce protectors of their younger sister Helgi and their many adopted siblings.

 _Alesan,  Britte, Hroar, Lucia, Sofie…_ __  
  


Both children of Akatosh remained silent  until Arngeir gently draped a monk’s robe over his new body. “You should return home to your family, Dragonborn.” He glanced down at the man before he stepped aside to let the man stand. “That is where you are needed now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dovahzhul translations  
> "hi los tarvoknaak fah pentaar Dovahkiin"- you are a glutton for punishment, Dragonborn  
> "nox hi Paarthurnax"- Thank you Paarthurnax  
> "Hermaeus Mora lost ofan hi yun laas"- Hermaeus Mora has given you new life  
> "Drey rah zeylum, mal dov?"- do the gods approve, little dragon?


End file.
